


Just As Friends

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Homework Folder [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreak, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Luna Lovegood gets her heart broken for the first time.





	Just As Friends

Luna was more than just a little excited when Harry Potter invited her to the Slug Club Christmas party, even if it was just as a friend. Friendship could easily lead to more, after all—so her mother had told her once, years ago. She had a definite crush on Harry, and hoped he could see her as more than a quirky girl, too. She had established herself as quite the weird girl, mainly over her firm belief in creatures others swore were not real, but hopefully Harry could see past that and see her for who she really was.  
"What to wear," she said to herself as she rummaged through her clothes. Her Hogwarts uniform was definitely not suited for a party, and somehow she doubted the Slug Club party would deal with actual slugs, so a costume made of leafs and lettuce was out, too. No matter how much fun it would be to wear. Au natural then?  
"Silly Luna, it's not a ritual," she reputed herself, laughing a little. Then she found the dress that she had made herself over the summer, her 'cake dress' as she called it. Pink with white frilly layers as to suggest the eponymous cake, and she had just the perfect star-shaped earrings and glittery shoes to go with it! Letting out a happy sigh, Luna fell backwards on her bed. The party would be great.

All seemed to go well in the entrance hall the next evening, when Harry met her and took her arm. Luna felt a little pleasure at the glances of other girls who had no doubt hoped to be the one on Harry's arm, but tonight, he was hers. She had the entire evening planned out. They would mingle a little with the other guests, then he would go get her a drink and she would make sure to stand near some mistletoe (after checking it for Nargles, of course). Harry would bring her her drink and Luna would look up, as if in surprise. Then of course Harry would kiss her, and she would wrap her arms around him. It would be so romantic and—  
"Shall we go then, Luna?" Harry's voice interrupted her daydream.  
"Let's," Luna said, smiling. "You look very handsome, Harry Potter."  
He blushed a little. "Ah, thanks. I, erm, like your dress, too."  
"Oh! Do you want to wear it instead? I think it may be a little small for you, but if you insist—"  
"No, no, it's fine, it looks better on you," Harry said, flustered. Luna grinned to herself. That should have made him think about her taking the dress off, so much for going to the party as 'just friends'!

As soon as they entered the party room, things went bad however. Professor Slughorn didn't even seem to notice her, dragging Harry off to introduce him to some other guests. More upsetting even was that Harry didn't even seem to protest, just dragging Luna along. She felt a little lost as Harry talked to the vampire Sanguini and the vampire's friend Mr. Worple, but then just as she was starting up a nice conversation with the latter, Harry dragged her off again. Luna was not amused, she didn't come to a party to be dragged this way and that. She began to feel even more annoyed when she saw Harry had gone straight for Hermione Granger. The two started arguing, Hermione dismissing Luna after a single word, so she just stood there, gradually losing her patience. Somehow they made it over to the other side of the room, having picked up mead on the way—and there went her plan to ask Harry to get her some, she realised too late—only to bump into Professor Trelawny.  
"Hello," Luna said politely to her former teacher. She smelt like sherry. As she and Professor Trelawny started up a conversation she couldn't help but overhear Harry and Hermione arguing some more. At least until Hermione darted off, to avoid that boy McLaggen.  
'Maybe I should make her her own butterbeer necklace, she is positively infested with Wrackspurts,' Luna thought, seeing the brunette escape from the room.  
She tuned back into Professor Trelawny's rather one-sided conversation just as Harry finally turned back to her. Luna considered asking him to dance a bit with her, when Harry was pulled away by Professor Slughorn yet again, this time to speak with Professor Snape. Oh, but that was interesting… Professor Slughorn seemed to be telling Harry he should be an Auror.  
"I don't think you should be an Auror," Luna cut in. She grinned internally, deciding to joke a little. "The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're working from within to bring down the Ministry of Magic using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease."  
Harry burst out laughing, making Luna smile as well. Her joke had worked, and it also served to draw Harry out of the conversation with the two Professors. Maybe now was her chance.  
"Harry, do you want to dance?" she asked, then pouted as she realised Harry hadn't registered her question. Instead, he was focusing on Draco Malfoy, who was being dragged into the room by Mr. Filch. Disappointed, she sipped at her mead.  
Professor Snape dragged Malfoy away, then Harry turned to face her. For a moment her heart fluttered, would he finally ask her to dance? But no…  
"I'll be back in a bit, Luna—er—bathroom."  
She gave him a sad smile, saying "All right," with mock cheer. Harry walked away, leaving her standing there all alone.

For a while she just mingled with the other guests, talking a bit with the more interesting ones. Then the door opened, and she saw Hermione return to the room. Luna walked over to her.  
"Hello again, Hermione Granger."  
"Oh, Luna. Have you—er—seen Cormac?"  
"Your date?" Luna asked. She saw Hermione wince a little. "Oh, he left."  
Hermione's expression was hard to read, as if she didn't know if she wanted to be upset, or happy. Luna decided to cheer her up a little. "I think the Nargles made him, you did leave him alone under the mistletoe, did you not?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure. So, where's Harry? Off to get you another drink?"  
Luna frowned. "He said he was going to the bathroom, but that was over half an hour ago. I think he abandoned me."  
"He wouldn't do that!" Hermione protested.  
"When you see him, will you thank him for taking me to the party? Even if I would have liked to dance a little, and maybe get a kiss." Luna had to fight down a sudden sob, struggling to keep a neutral expression. "It's obvious he isn't interested in me at all, so I might as well leave."  
"Luna, I'm sure he just—that is he must have—"  
"Have a pleasant evening, Hermione Granger," Luna said, walking past her and to the exit.

When she arrived back at her dorm Luna dropped down on her bed, and only then did the tears start. She hugged her pillow as she sobbed, feeling her heart break with every forced breath. Eventually, she fell asleep, still in her beautiful dress.


End file.
